


Horror Movies

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott convinces Isaac to take him to a horror movie, well more like beg but same thing, right? The only problem with this plan is that Scott doesn't watch horror movies because they scare him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompted](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/90125849899/if-youre-still-taking-prompts) to me on tumblr

“Come on Isaac pleeeaaaseeeee!!!!” Scott begged, giving his boyfriend full out puppy dog eyes and tugging on his arm.

Isaac sighed. “I hate when you do that.”

Scott grinned. “So you’ll go?”

Isaac sighed again. “You are goddamn lucky I love you.”

Scott leaned in and kissed Isaac sweetly before pulling away with a grin on his face. “I know.”

Isaac rolled his eyes but got off the couch to get his coat and shoes. Guess they’re going to the movies for date night instead of staying home.

 

“Please stop bouncing.” Isaac pleaded, looking down at his boyfriend as they walked towards the theater.

Scott grinned back at him, excitedly bouncing yet again, tugging on Isaac’s jacket. “I can’t I’m so excited for this!”

“It’s a horror movie Scott.” Isaac said. “You hate horror movies.”

“Not with you around!” Scott protested.

Isaac sighed. “You’re just going to get scared Scott.”

“No I’m not!” Scott exclaimed. “I only get scared in ghost movies and this is a zombie movie so I will be fine!”

Isaac gave him a dubious look but held the door for him as they reached the theater. “You’re sure about this?”

Scott nodded, looking determined. “Definitely.”

Isaac smiled and held his arm away from his side a bit, letting Scott slide into the space. “Alright then. I guess here we go.”

Fifteen minutes later Scott was beginning to think he might be a little wrong. This was the most horrific thing Scott had ever seen. And with his life, that was saying something. But he refused to look away or close his eyes. He would not break first. Isaac would need him soon enough and then Scott can calmly suggest leaving, for Isaac’s benefit of course. Until then Scott just needed to remain calm and collected and try not to scream. Which wasn’t going to be easy judging by the first fifteen minutes of the movie.

“Isn’t this awesome?” Isaac whispered to him as five zombies on screen exploded in extreme detail.

Scott nodded shakily. “Awesome.” He tried to say it with confidence but judging by Isaac’s smirk it wasn’t working.

Isaac smirked fondly. “We can leave Scott.”

Scott shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Isaac seemed to hesitate for a moment before sighing and looking back at the screen. He didn’t say anything but Scott noticed the more open way he was sitting, looking relaxed and exuding calm. Scott was glad for the dark movie theater as he blushed when he realized that was for him. Isaac knew he was having trouble and was trying to help him by being relaxed and calm himself. Scott smiled just a little and then jumped into the air as another huge explosion went off on screen.

“Now do you want to go?” He heard Isaac murmur. He could hear held back laughter in Isaac’s voice and blushed when he realized why. He’d jumped onto Isaac’s lap.

“Sorry.” He whispered as he slunk off and sat back down.

Isaac sighed. “Get up Scott. I’m not letting you give yourself nightmares with this movie. Sleeping next to you sucks when you have nightmares.”

Scott tried not to show his huge relief as he stood back up and hurried from the theater but judging by the muffled sound of Isaac trying hard not to laugh, he didn’t succeed

When they were back in the movie theater lobby Isaac wrapped Scott in his arms and held him close.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked, sounding concerned.

Scott nodded, only a little shaky now. “Isaac?”

“Yea?”

“Promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Well it’s actually two things.”

“What Scott?” Isaac asked, smiling fondly as he held Scott close.

“One, don’t tell the pack about this. I don’t want to get laughed at.”

“I won’t tell them.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. What else?”

“Never let me watch a horror movie ever again.”

Isaac laughed and squeezed Scott tightly before pulling back and leaning in to kiss him gently. “Never again.” He promised. “Never again.”


End file.
